


love, angst, and a body count

by katiecarothers (orphan_account)



Category: Heathers, heathersmusical
Genre: Heathers - Freeform, Multi, heathersmusical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/katiecarothers
Summary: When Heather McNamara has to face the stress, spur, and difficulty of choosing between her sexuality or popularity, she already thinks she is facing a burden. By the time she decides she may just chose popularity, Veronica Sawyer somehow swoons her over in a t-shirt and jeans. There’s quite the dilemma when Heather learns that Veronica is in fact, dating a boy named JD. To make things worse, Heather now has to deal with even more stress in her teenager years, including; love, identity, angst- and now a body count.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically gonna be a McNamara x Sawyer fic but more dramatic. I kinda suck at fan fic though, so feel free to add input.

Chapter One: Heather’s First Day of Senior Year

 

”Bye, dad!” I called out as I raced out the door to my brand new yellow Jeep. Daddy had just gotten it for me. He sells engagement rings, and people think he buys my love. I don’t think they realize that my father is actually quite the character. I’ve learned much from him. He taught me how to look at a seed and see a flower- a bright yellow sunflower to be exact. 

Today however was a big day. I, the bright yellow sunflower, now had my first day of being a top-seller in the greenhouse. It was my first day of Senior year! I could not wait to meet up with my two best friends, Heather and Heather. I know, it’s a little stranger that we’re all named Heather. We do have very different ways of expressing ourselves despite that. I wore yellow, Heather Chandler wore red, and Heather Duke wore green. It was our thing and I am more than okay with it. I’ll have to admit, I am afraid of what Duke or Chandler will think of my outfit, but more afraid to tell them of my crush I had been hiding the last 12 years of my life. 

Her name is Veronica. She could use a bit of a makeover, but to me she was the most elegant creature the eyes could ever look upon. Ever since kindergarten, I would smile as I watched her on the swingsets with her best friend, Martha Dunstock. I didn’t quite mind Martha, but Chandler would never let me associate with people like that. I hope that this year, maybe she’ll open up and see what I see- maybe not in Martha, but at least Veronica. If I took a meat cleaver and cut down the center of her skull, I’d have symmetrical halves. That’s very important. She also had the most amazing laugh. It was loud, almost a bit annoying to most people, but not to me. This year, I would finally speak to her.

”Oh, Heather!” Heather Duke called out. 

I was just about to turn from the stoplight into the school. I must’ve gotten distracted while thinking about Veronica. I quickly turned on the green light and parked my Jeep next to Duke’s vehicle. 

“What’re you thinking about up in that pretty little blonde head of yours?” She asked.

”Oh- just.. Ram Sweeney?” I replied. 

Ram was on the football team. I think this year would be his third year as linebacker. His best friend is Kurt Kelley and they’re both not the best to be around, but I sometimes use them to cover for my sexuality. If H. Chandler found out, I’d be the next person in the mean girls’ burn book.

”Oh! I forgot you had a thing for him and Kurt.” She said.

”Heather! Carry my books to class!” Chandler said, interrupting the conversation.

I sighed and took her books, knowing that Duke wouldn’t do it unless Chandler made her. I knew today was going to be an exhausting day. As we walked into homeroom, I noticed a certain person standing in the corner. There she was, Veronica Sawyer. Before I knew it though, Chandlers books were on the ground and the Heathers were both screaming at me. Maybe I would wait on talking to her. After all, first time isn’t the charm? It’s normally the third. I could always try again later after cheer tryouts. Right now, I had an even bigger mess to cleanup. I know had to deal with Heather Chandler’s bitter rage, followed by Heather Dukes’ stuck up repetition of personality.


	2. the hall pass that changed her life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now a few weeks into the school year. Heather McNamara seemingly has her life put together. She made the cheer team, the Heathers had not been on her back so much, and she barely thought about Veronica. However, when Chandler seeks revenge on Martha Dunstock for god knows what, the Heathers end up recruiting Veronica Sawyer. Now, Heather McNamara must now deal with the chances of falling for Veronica once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: EATING DISORDERS.

Chapter Two: The Hall Pass That Changed Her Life 

“Did you see that greasy little nobody, Martha Dumptruck?” H. Chandler asked.

“Yeah. Did you hear the football team referring to her as Martha Dumptruck: Wide Load? It was pretty genius for Kurt and Ram to try and come up with that one. Speaking of which, how are you with those two, Heather?” Duke asked.

“Oh, just fine.” I replied.

“Just fine?” Chandler questioned as she reapplied her bright red lipstick.

“Whatever, Heather. I’m gonna vomit, so if you’re not gonna tell us the scoop, then you can hear my puke.” Duke replied.

She then proceeded to lock the door, get down on her knees (which I’m sure she was very much used to doing) and slipped her fingers in her mouth. You could barely hear anything over the sounds of her stomach coming back up. Of course, this had to be the perfect moment for Miss. Fleming to walk in.

“What are you girls doing out here?” She asked.

“Heather was sick. We’re helping her!” Chandler replied.

“Not without a hall pass you’re not.” She said with a greasy grin on her face. 

“Actually, Miss. Fleming- were all out on a hall pass, yearbook committee.” A voice said as they came out the stall two doors down from Heather. The door opened, and to my surprise, there she was. Veronica Sawyer stood there in a pair of baggy jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I swear she needed a major makeover at some point.

“I see you’re all on the list. Very well, get to class.” She said.

“This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?” Chandler asked as she took the pass from Veronica.

“Veronica Sawyer- I crave a boone.” She said.

“What Boone?” She said, as Duke came out of the stall.

“Let me sit at your lunch table, just once. We don’t have to have any talking necessary, but maybe if people think you tolerate me, they’ll leave me alone.” Veronica replied.

“You know, for someone who is a greasy little nobody, you have pretty good bone structure.” Chandler said.

“That’s true! If I took a meat claver down the center of her skull, I’d have symmetrical halves! That’s very important!” I said.

Heather Duke gave me a disapproving look. I quickly shut my mouth, hoping to show that I didn’t think about the structure of her face almost every day my entire life. I would end up outing myself before I was ready, so I stayed quiet and let them do the rest of the talking. It was official now. Veronica was now a Heather.


	3. chapter 3: and then there was three of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather McNamara finally learns to work up a friendship with Veronica Sawyer, only to discover she is now dating JD. With the help of the linebacker and quarterback of the football team, she believes that maybe she can get rid of these awful lesbian feelings.

“Ram Sweeney’s party is tonight.” Heather Duke said.

“Yeah, Heather. We know.” Veronica implied.

“What makes you not so fond of Ram?” Duke questioned.

“I mean, I’m not too fond of anything if we’re honest. I don’t like the note you guys made me write to prank Martha. Secondly, Ram and Kurt are a bunch of perverted jerks.” Veronica said.

“Hm. And what about you then?” Duke asked.

“Well, I have been seeing someone.” Veronica admitted.

“Oh, right. It’s that one goth kid that’s in one of our classes. Right? I think his name is Jason Dean.” Chandler said.

“He’s not goth.” Veronica said.

“Isn’t he that weirdo that’s always wearing a trench coat and hangs at the 7/11 on Sherwood Boulevard?” I asked.

“Yeah. He’s got a deep past and-“ 

I then began to drift in my mind. The last thing I wanted to hear about was this guy. I did not want to sit there and think about this guy kissing on the girl I love. Love was a strong word, but it’s not like I could avoid my feelings. 

“Sounds great.” I said.

We then decided we should get going. We planned on playing a game of croquet at Veronica’s house.   
We would have very little time, considering JD always had a reason to pull Veronica out of the crowd. I just hope he wouldn’t take her away forever.


	4. another reason why i hate croquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heathers decide to play a game of croquet, but a not-so-unexpected visitor comes and pulls Veronica from a moment with Heather McNamara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m so sorry that Chapter 3 was so short, I was in a bit of a rush to do it, which is why I’m continuing the storyline in Chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy.

Honestly, by the time we got to the house, I already had a feeling that Jason Dean would stop by. Heather Duke was a bit busy being Heather Chandler’s slave, so Veronica and I were left to leading the game ourselves. Apparently Chandler had an emergency lipstick incident that needed treatment. I was left to taking both their turns.

In all fairness, I hate croquet. The only reason I do it is because Duke and Chandler want to play it. Veronica on the other hand is less of a sports person, more of an intellectual type of person. Though I’m not a pro at it myself, I did manage to show Veronica some tricks. 

“Hey, you do know you don’t really hold it like that, right?” I questioned.

“Oh.” She laughed.

Considering the fact that her family had a setup in their yard, you would think Veronica would know something. She was completely clueless. While watching her struggle, I couldn’t help but smile. I know that sounds weird. If I’m so in love with her, why would I laugh at her struggling. It gave me a good idea- more importantly a great opportunity.

“Here, I’ll show you.” I said, adjusting her grip as I nonchalantly slipped my free arm around her waist. 

I couldn’t help but smile. I wanted to rest my chin on her shoulder and hold her like that forever. I knew that she was most likely straight, hopefully bi, but I would never have the chance either way. 

“Oh. T-thank you.” She managed to stutter.

It was a bit odd. I had never seen such a soft side of Veronica like this. I knew she was all about our school gaining peace and stuff- but maybe this was something else. Maybe I would have the chance. I was about to say something, right when a certain someone began to walk in through the back gate.

“Aye, what is this? Lesbian agenda or something?” JD said in his jersey sounding accent, pulling Veronica out of my grip. He then kissed her cheek.

“N-no.” I managed to stutter.

At this point in time, I could feel myself sinking. I was a tiny lifeboat in the ocean. I let everyone inside of my boat and now it has reached its maximum capacity and I am beginning to sink. 

“Guess what I got?” JD asked Veronica, pulling a blue slushee from his trench coat.

“What the f-“ Heather Duke began.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Bonnie and Clyde. You guys going out for a killing spree?” Heather Chandler questioned.

Before I could understand the rest of the situation, I began to shut down. It wasn’t necessarily a bad shut down. In fact, it was one of those times where you have a gay moment and you sit there questioning if it actually happened. I couldn’t help but smile. When I finally stopped thinking about the warmth of Veronica, I realized both her and JD were gone.

“They’re both a bunch of b-“ Heather Duke began.

“Guys, it’s fine. Forget it. I’m sure nothing bad sorry will happen. Why are you guys even fueding again?” I said.

I knew everything. I knew that Chandler didn’t want Veronica with JD. I knew she refused to let Veronica tolerate people like Martha Dunstock in her life. I knew almost everything, except for how it all began. Little did I know that this was more than just a beginning, it was now an ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this gayness


	5. Heather’s suicide note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather McNamara now faces the death of three people in her life. Ram Sweeney, Kurt Kelly, and Heather Chandler are all dead. She was already burdened with her love for the beautiful, Veronica Sawyer, whomst is dating the new kid, Jason Dean. Now she must deal with life with only 2 Heathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that my other chapters have been so short. Honestly, they seemed as if they were longer. I am definitely going to attempt at writing chapter 5 (and the rest) at a more lengthy expense. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying despite my amateur self who does not realize how short her chapters are. (:

•  
This is taking place of a narrative POV because McNamara obviously isn’t aware of what happened.  
•

“What about milk and orange juice? There’s an-“ Veronica began, before getting cut off by JD.

“I’m a no r-“ He said, holding up a container of drained fluid.

“Don’t be a douche. That will kill her.” Veronica said with a smile, before it quickly faded.

The look on JD’s face showed that he may or may not have been joking. Her smile was no longer lingering on her lips.

“Oh, I know! We could cook some soup!” She said to fill the awkward void.

“Forget chicken noodle, why don’t we go with big blue here?” JD said, filling a cup with drained fluid.

“She would never drink anything that looked like that anyways.” Veronica said, hoping to convince him otherwise.

“Or we could maybe cough up a flem glob or something.” She said, filling a cup with milk and orange juice.

The two then began to cough together in a joking matter. Being disgusted with their results, the couple agreed it were a no. Eventually, the two began to kiss. Before Veronica could even realize it, JD had grabbed his cup from the counter. After their kiss, the two headed to Chandler’s room.

“Morning, Heather.”

After JD’s attempts to get Heather to drink the fluid, she finally gave in. She was no chicken, she could take whatever it was that they were offering her. Less than a minute later, she began to choke. Her throat felt itchy as if she had just swallowed cactus. She could feel her air supply running low, and could only make out two words.

“CORN NUTS!” Chandler exclaimed, before falling onto the glass table. 

“We’re gonna have to save our arses with this one, Veronica. Think, long and hard. Conjure her in your mind.” JD said.

“A suicide note? You think that’s gonna fool the cops? How are we going to pull that off?” Veronica said.

“Isn’t that how you became a Heather in the first place?” He asked.

Veronica knew he was right. If it weren’t for her forged yearbook committee pass, she would never have met Heather Chandler. She wouldn’t be here. She wouldn’t have met Heather Duke. She wouldn’t have meant Heather Mc-

“What would she say? What would be her final statement? Keep in mind this is address to a cold, uncaring planet.” He said.

Veronica began to write in Chandler’s elegant print. She had to make this good enough to fool the cops. After all, she had already done it with Kurt and Ram. She couldn’t believe that JD got her sucked in to another killing. Now, she was saving both of them this way.

“They couldn’t see past my rock star mystique. They wouldn’t dare look in my eyes. But just underneath was a terrified girl, who clings to her pillow and cries. My looks were just like prison bars, they left me a myriad of scars.”

She knew myriad was a good choice of words. She didn’t spell it right on her last week spelling test. Maybe it would make the cops believe her lack of good education in school would bring some part in it. It would help, if they were smart enough to figure it out. It didn’t help that she began to die of laaughter, as JD tried to help construct the note.

“My problems were myriad.” He said.

“I was having my period!” Veronica replied, bursting into laughter.

She then began to finish the letter. It was time to go back to the normal. They could not have anyone figure out what had really happened. If anyone would ask or question them, Veronica was sure that Heather McNamara would cover. She always assumed she was out having sex with JD. She wasn’t necessarily wrong, but it’s not like she needed to assume things. Veronica cut her some slack, considering she knew McNamara wouldn’t get laid for a while anyways. After all, her boyfriend killed her only two hookups. 

•  
We are finally back to Gay McNamara.

“I can’t believe that Heathers gone.” I said.

Veronica did her best to avoid the situation. She let no emotions show. At the meeting Miss Fleming tried to hold, Veronica would not include herself. JD didn’t even show up, as far as I could remember.

“Right, but do you know where her red scrufnhoe is?” Duke questioned.

Of course, Duke was more concerned about the next Heather to wear red. I suppose she had always wanted to wear it, but Chandler would never agree it would fit her. Veronica was definitely not going to be the one to wear it, and I have learned to accept myself. I’m a sunflower. Heather Chandler was a rose and I guess we all know about the thorns she had of her own. Her thorns were her defense mechanism. Her thorns were what kept her from rotting. After this funeral service though, she would be.

I’ll have to say that the funeral was a mess. Duke was all over the casket, almost celebrating. She was praising as if the Wicked Witch of the West were dead. After reading her suicide note, I can easily say that she was no Wicked Witch, though she appeared to be. 

It’s saddening, and to be fair, it’s killing me inside. My love for Veronica Sawyer will not cease. The only thing that has ceased is my best friend and the two boys I could use to cover my love for Ronnie. My angst in life was now focused on how to accept and hide my sexuality, along with how to survive. It was quite certain that I am definitely a lifeboat, and even more certain that I am the one sinking.


End file.
